Chaos
by Nijin
Summary: Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm ist vorbei. Der kleine Siegesfest beginnt. Doch die letzten Tage.. oder Wochen mögen für viele der überlebenden Krieger nicht sehr erholsam gewesen zu sein. Und es könnte auch etwas mehr dahinter stecken...Letzter Chapter!
1. Zimmerteilung Legolas

Chaos - Kapitel1 

Autor: Nijin-chan

Story: Der Herr der Ringe (bezogen auf den 2.Film)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, außer meiner verzwickten und verdorbenen Fantasie. Weder die süßen Charaktere, die mir seit kurzem den Kopf verdreht haben und auch noch der Verlauf der FF, denn irgendwie passiert doch alles anders, als ich es mir davor gedacht hab...

Pairing: Aragorn / Legolas

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit. Wer es nicht mag, soll es auch nicht lesen^.~

Note:Ich muss ja wohl hoffentlich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass es hier einiges vorkommt, was so im Mittelalter so üblich war... Keine richtigen Wannen wie jetzt ist schon auch klar^^

Wenn ich versehentlich hier Fehler mach, thematisch sowie mit Namen und Erläuterungen, meldet euch bei mir. Am sonsten muss ich nur sagen, dass diejenigen, die das Pairing nicht mögen, es auch erst gar nicht lesen sollen – ich möchte nicht hören, dass sie zu einander net passen und sage gleich: 

Luv? Wellcome! Not? Leave now!

* * *

Ich wusste nicht recht, was es war. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er sich von allen Anwesenden auf der Feier verabschiedete und mit einem raschem Blick in meine Richtung die Wendeltreppe hinaufstieg, die zu seinem Zimmer führte. Wenn ich es nur entschlüsseln könnte. Woran dachte er? Er kam mir besonders in den letzten Tagen so merkwürdig fremd vor. Seit dem er zu uns zurückgekehrt war. Gott, wie erleichtert ich doch war, als er lebendig und außer einigen äußeren Verletzungen wohlauf zurückkam. Ich fühlte mich so abscheulich, als ich die Kluft, in die er gestürzt war, lange Zeit betrachtete. Warum, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht war da noch Hoffnung? Hoffnung auf sein Überleben und seine Wiederkehr? Das musste es wohl sein. 

Aber seit der Schlacht mit den zehntausend Uruk-hai, seit der Schlacht um Helms Klamm ist da etwas in mir ausgelöst worden. Etwas, selbst mir, völlig Unbekanntes. Es ist wirklich merkwürdig, zu wissen, dass man über sich selbst in Wahrheit nichts weiß.

Und ist das nicht eine besondere Gabe der Elben andere Menschen für eine kurze Zeit zu studieren. Ihre Gedankenwelt in Verbindung mit der eigenen zu bringen und festzustellen, was in deren Inneren vorgeht? Warum kann ich dies ausgerechnet jetzt nicht? Warum verstehe ich das befremdende Verhalten von ihm nicht? Er ist mein guter Freund, und ich mach mir eben Sorgen um ihn. Sein äußeres Erscheinen mag andere täuschen, aber meine Elben-Augen irren sich nie. Meistens ebenfalls nicht.

Kurz nachdem er auf sein Zimmer ging, bemerkte ich, wie König Theoden eine junge Dienerin aus einer der dunklen Ecken des Festsaals zu sich winkte, wie jedes Mal, wenn ein gast sich auf sein Zimmer begab, und ihr etwas aufs Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin sie zögernd nickte und dann davon hastete. Wohin, hab ich nicht mehr mitbekommen. Gimli war derweil bereits völlig betrunken geworden und fing an mir etwas Unverständliches vorzusäuseln, was ich natürlich nicht verstand. Ich kenne zwar einige Sprachen, die den meisten hier unbekannt sind, aber durchzublicken, was ein Berauschter von dir will oder was er dir zu erzählen versucht, ist schwierig. Ob er überhaupt selbst mitbekommt, was er da von sich gibt? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. 

Ich versuchte einige Minuten ihm und einigen anderen noch zuzuhören, aber langsam fühlte ich mich müde. Meine Augen beginnen an zu brennen und mein Kopf durch das laute Gerede langsam aber sicher an weh zu tun. Seit dem Sonnenuntergang feierten wir hier. Und nun müsste es inzwischen späte Nacht sein. Sowie Aragorn zogen sich auch einige anderen der hier über die Nacht als Ehrengäste bleibenden und überlebenden Elben zurück und auch ich wollte nicht länger hier sein. Da das "Schloss" nicht viele Zimmern zur Verfügung hatte, um alle unterzukriegen, teilten sich Aragorn und ich ein Schlafplatz. Aber genau deshalb, hatte ich den Drang  noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben, um ihn nicht wecken. Auch er hat seinen Gesundheitsschlaf verdient. Der Tag und die vorherige Nacht dauerten viel zu lange... Viel zu anstrengend waren sie. Aber wir haben es überstanden. 

Durchgehalten, es uns erkämpft... weil es noch Hoffnung auf ein Morgen gab. Hoffnung und Wille es überleben zu müssen. Und wir haben es geschafft. 

Glück? 

Vielleicht. 

Endlich entschloss ich mich. 

Ich erhob mich vom Platz, klopfte Gimli, ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschend, auf die Schulter und ging, obwohl dieser wohl nicht mehr in der Lage war, mich überhaupt wahr zu nehmen. Aber das war nicht so wichtig.

Ich entfernte mich von allen in den matt beleuchteten Gang und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf und suchte nach dem Zimmer, welches ich nach einer kurzen Zeit auch bereit ausfindig machte.

Ich blieb zögernd vor der Tür stehen und griff dann langsam nach der Türklinke. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem unangenehmen Knarren und unerwartet stellte ich fest, dass mein Bettnachbar noch nicht schlief. Ich betrat wundernd das warm beleuchtete Zimmer und auf den ersten Blick erschien es mir leer, aber als ich leises Wasserplanschen hörte, huschte mein Blick zu einem Wandschirm. Ich sah mich kurz um, bemerkte Aragorns Kleidung und frische Nachthemde am Bett liegen, die wohl für uns beide gebracht worden waren, ging auf den Wandschirm zu und lugte unschuldig dahinter. Und tatsächlich. In einem wanneähnlichem Becken gefühlt mit Wasser saß er mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Das Mädchen, das vom König gerufen worden war, stand hinter dem Becken und massierte Aragorn die Schultern. Mein Lächeln schwand.

"Na? Auch müde geworden?", fragte er mich plötzlich, obwohl er immer noch seine Augen zuhielt.

Ohne nachzudenken antwortete ich ihm auf die Frage, auch wenn ich selbst zugeben musste, dass sie sich ein wenig scharf anhörte: "Könnte man so sagen. Entschuldige...", unterbrach ich und endlich öffnete er seine Augen, und schaute mich verwundert mit diesen an. "Ich wollte nicht stören.", beendete ich schließlich den Satz und drehte mich auf Fersen um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl in meiner Haut und wünschte, dass die Nacht endlich vorbei zog. Morgen würden wir gegen Mittag nach Mordor aufbrechen. Und ich sehnte mich schon danach.

Aber andererseits..... Hatte Aragorn nicht eigentlich Arwen, die er so sehr begehrte und die er hiermit mit diesem Mädchen wohl betrügen würde?

"Warum solltest du stören? Ich sehe keinen Grund. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich auch gleich waschen und ins Bett gehen. Die Massage hat mir wirklich gut getan. Danke, Mary.", sagte er ruhig und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. "Könntest du mir vielleicht das Handtuch reichen?" Das Mädchen tat dieses sofort und reichte ihm das Gewünschte. Dann verließ sie hastig den Raum.

Was mich ein wenig wunderte. Eigentlich hatte ich was Anderes erwartet... Irgendwie bemerkte ich, dass ich heute Abend ein wenig merkwürdig dachte und runzelte mir, trüb über mich selbst, die Stirn. Das hätte mir auch noch gefehlt, plötzlich solch derbe Sachen zu denken. Wie könnt ich es auch nur wagen? Aragorn ist ein Ehrenmann, und das weiß auch ich.

Der Gedanke beruhigte mich ein wenig und ich bekam gar nicht mit, wie mein Freund, bereits trocken, an mir mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vorbeimarschierte. Aber bevor er weiterging, legte er mir noch kurz seine Hand auf meine Schulter, woraufhin ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

"He, Legolas. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja.... alles okay.", murmelte ich verlegen. Heute war nun wirklich nicht mein Tag.

Er betrachtete mich eine Weile mit einem Ausdruck, den ich erneut nicht entziffern konnte und ich fühlte, wie Hitze in meinen Wangen aufstieg. Schließlich schritt er weiter und ich sah, wie er in ein Sessel vor dem Kamin sank. Ich wagte es nicht mich vom Platz zu rühren und zu sprechen. Es war ein sehr sonderbarer Abend.

Nach einer mir unbekannten Zeit klopfte es an der Tür und das Mädchen erschien wieder. Sie sagte nichts und wich meinen Blicken aus, was für mich eine Erleichterung war. 

Wie ich nach einiger Zeit feststellte, wechselte sie das Wasser aus und brachte neue Seife und Handtücher mit. Als sie mit ihrer Tat fertig war, stellte sie sich neben dem Becken hin und schaute zu Boden, wartend. Ich verstand ihre Geste nicht, oder wollte es nicht verstehe, bis ich erneut Aragorns Stimme hörte.

"Willst du etwas schmutzig zu Bett gehen?", lächelte er hinter dem Sessel hervor und erneut ertappte ich mich dabei, rot zu werden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass ich dieses unter keinen Umständen wolle und schritt zu dem großem Himmelbett, auf welches ich mich am liebsten sofort schmeißen würde. Ich war müde und es war mir peinlich.

Ich warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu dem Mädchen und sah, wie sie sich errötend wegdrehte. 

Gut. 

Aragorn konnte eh nichts sehen, da sein Sessel mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht war und anscheinend heißes Tee trank – ich hörte ihn leise schlurfen - dann ich begann endlich mich zu entkleiden. Beim Ausziehen bemerkte ich etwas Schönes, Silberglitzerndes an einem Nachttisch neben dem Bett liegen und musste spielerisch lächeln. Ich nahm diesen "Gegenstand" in die Hand und schob es unter das Kissen. Ein wenig Spaß in die Stimmung bringen könnte ja schließlich auch nicht schaden. Ich warf mir noch schnell ein Handtuch um und trappelte zum Becken, guckte vorsichtshalber auf das Mädchen, welches noch immer mit dem Rücken zu mir stand und setzte mich in das warme Wasser.

Aragorn hatte recht. Das war wirklich entspannend! Ich spritzte das Wasser an meine Arme und Oberkörper, um auch die Stellen nicht ungewaschen zu lassen und seufzte dabei lautlos. 

Nun traute sich Mary sich endlich umzudrehen und ich sah, wie sie ein Waschlappen in das Wasser tauschte und es dann mit Seife einseifte. Dann legte sie mir dieses auf die rechte Schulter und fing an mein Rücken und die Schulter zu waschen. Ich war bisher gewohnt sich um mich selbst alleine zu kümmern, geschweige denn mich von jemanden waschen zu lassen, und hoffte innerlich, dass sie nicht zu weit ging. Ich entspannte mich nach einiger Zeit und genoss die Wohltat. Später nahm ich ihr das Lappen aus der Hand und wusch die restlichen Körperteile. Da würde ich sie nicht ranlassen. Schulter und Rücken waren schon genug, meine Meinung. 

Ob Aragorn es zugelassen hat?

Ich war fertig und legte das Stück Stoff zur Seite, dann spürte ich wie mir warmes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttelt wurde und mein langes blondes Haar mir an der Haut kleben blieb. Das nächste, was passierte, war, dass sie mir sich meinem Haar zuwand und dieses zärtlich massierend wusch. Ich schloss die Augen und konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es mir gefiel.

Im nächsten Moment hörte ich, wie sich Aragorn erhob und mit einem offenem Auge betrachtete ich, was er denn als nächstes tun würde. Er stand nur da, neben dem Sessel, in welchem er davor verweilte, und beobachtete die Arbeit des Mädchens. Es war unangenehm und gleichzeitig doch. Ich fühlte erneut, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und meine Augen zu tränen begannen, aber meine Neugier ließ es nicht zu, den Blick von seiner Gestalt abzuwenden. Wer weiß, was er im nächsten Augenblick tun wird?

Er lächelte vielsagend das Mädchen hinter mir an, so als ob er ihr etwas sagen wollte und schritt auf das Bett zu, wo er sich dann niederließ, mich aus den Augen nicht lassend. 

Elisabeth goss frisches warmes wasser über mein Kopf und spülte die Seife aus meinem Haar und Gesicht, sodass ich meine beiden Augen öffnen und Aragorn fragend ansehen konnte. Doch diesem schien es nicht danach zu, mir eine Antwort zu geben. Sein Lächeln wandte sich zu einem leicht fieswirkendem Grinsen um und er machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich.

Er machte sich doch über mich lustig! Lag einfach da und grinste. Was sollte das überhaupt?!

Aber meine Frage schien mit der folgenden Tat Marys beantwortet zu sein. Ihre eine Hand berührte plötzlich meine warme Haut und glitt glitschig über diese. Ich riss meine Augen auf und wollte die Miestäterin böse angucken, doch irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass der tatsächliche Gauner Aragorn war. Als sich unsere Blicke wieder trafen, lächelte er unschuldig, doch damit konnte er sich nicht rausreden. 

Ich versuchte zu identifizieren, was dieses glitschige Etwas, was das Mädchen mir auf die Haut aufschmierte, war, aber eine solche Situation machte es mir zu schaffen. 

"Parfümseife.", sagte Aragorn, und ich huschte mit den Augen in seine Richtung. "Eine teuere Seltenheit, die nur Könige sich leisten können." Er lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ich ihn misstraurisch angiftete. 

Aber tatsächlich. In den folgenden Sekunden roch ich das süßliche Duft, welches nun von meiner Haut ausging und es schien meine Sinne zu berauben. Jedoch erklärte es nicht alles. Warum um Gottes Willen glaubte diese... Mary deshalb mich ... berühren zu dürfen?! Dies konnte ich auch alleine machen!

Ihre Hand glitt an meiner Brust herab zu meinem Bauch und ich hielt die Luft an. Das dürfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.....

Ende Kapitel 1 

Wie fandet ihr es bis hierhin?

Wenn ihr wollt, dass es dazu noch mehr was zu lesen gibt, reviewt bitte. Der nächste Chapter wird aus Aragorns Sicht sein, das kann ich schon mal verraten. Mehr aber noch nicht^^

Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu, bitte, und ich werde mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch beeilen ! ^^d

Viele süße Grüße, Ni


	2. Zimmerteilung Aragorn

Chaos2 

Pairing: Aragorn / Legolas

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit.

Note: Grammatik und Rechtschreibung sind nicht meine Stärke, was natürlich net allen gefallen wird... Wenn es jedoch jemanden zwischen euch gibt, der in diesen Sachen gut ist und gerne mir damit helfen würde, sprich mein Beta-Leser zu werden, würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen!

Hier bin ich also wieder mit dem 2.Teil vom „Chaos". Der Titel ist offensichtlich – hoff ich – ausgewählt und die Fic selbst sollte nach dem nächsten Kapitel enden, was jedoch nicht der Fall sein müsste. Aber was rede ich jetzt darüber. Warnungen vorneweg: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel sollte es etwas Slash geben und daher rat ich allen, die des net mögen davon ab. 

* * *

Es wurde langsam Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Natürlich würde ich gerne den anderen hier noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, doch es war zu viel für mich für heute, für gestern und überhaupt die letzten Monate... 

Ich erhob mich, wünschte allen noch eine schöne Feier und entfernte mich aus dem Getöse und von dem lautem Gemurmel und Gesang. 

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich mich und ich dachte Blicke auf meinem Rücken zu spüren. Der plötzliche Drang dieses zu prüfen schaffte es, dass ich mein Kopf, während ich ging, noch mal nach hinten drehte. Mein Blick huschte zurück und ich betrachtete flüchtig die Menge, bevor diese aus meiner Sicht verschwand und ich die Treppe hochstieg. Und tatsächlich konnte ich erkennen, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe. Legolas Augen folgten mir...

Legolas.

Es war schon seltsam. Die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, brachte mich dazu, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, ihn aus anderen Augen zu sehen, zu bemerken, dass er zum Beispiel viel mehr schöner und gleichzeitig verwirrender Seiten an sich hat, die einen zum Grübeln bringen und die mir an ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen sind. 

Mich faszinierte schon immer die Natur der Elben. Diese stolzen und klugen Wesen sind für mich mittlerweile mehr als Freunde geworden, die ich keineswegs verlieren möchte. Sie sind ein Teil meines Lebens, meine Familie. Es schmerzte zwischen ihnen aufzuwachsen und doch keines von ihnen zu sein. Darum verließ ich sie und wurde zum Waldläufer. Ich lief einfach davon....

Das blondweiße oder pechschwarze Haar, diese leuchtend blaue Augen und die stolze Gesichter – diese Eigenschaften, die sie haben, fesseln mich immer wieder aufs Neueste. Die Nähe eines Elben gibt mir ein Wohlgefühl. Das Gefühl sich in der Nähe eines Wesens zu befinden, welches bei mir Wärme auslöst, würde ich niemals lange missen wollen. Nicht freiwillig.

Langsamen Schrittes näherte ich mich dem Zimmer, welches ich diese nacht mit Legolas teilen würde. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, nur machte mich in letzter Zeit seine Nähe ein wenig nervös. Was war das davor? Wärmeauslösender Gefühl? Warum wurde ich beim Gedanke an ihm reinster Nervenbündel? 

Es war wohl der einzige Grund, weshalb ich Angst vor heute nacht hatte. Natürlich verbrachten wir schon oft Nächte in der Nähe des anderen, nur waren es doch andere Umstände. Wir wären dieses mal alleine... zusammen in einem Bett. 

Ich musste tief Luft holen und diese dann langsam ausatmen. Woran dachte ich hier eigentlich? Bin ich nun etwa völlig verrückt geworden? Was ist der eigentliche Grund dieser Aufregung, die von mir den Besitz ergreift, wenn ich an das Kommende – egal was es ist – denke? Legolas Augen, die mich nach meinem Entfernen vom Festtisch ansahen, konnte ich noch immer aus meinen Gedanken nicht verdrängen...

Leise Schritte folgten mir und ich fuhr rasch herum. In dem schwachem Fackelnlicht erkannte ich eine weibliche Gestalt, die geradewegs auf mich zulief. Ich blieb stehen.

"Herr Aragorn.", keuchte sie leicht aus der Puste und blieb vor mir stehen. "Ich bin hier, um ihnen beim Baden behilflich zu sein."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Das könnte ich eigentlich auch alleine.", lächelte ich und grübelte einen Augenblick nach. "Jedoch würde mir eine Massage nicht schaden.", sagte ich dann schließlich. Sie lächelte mich schwach an, und ging in Legolas' und mein Zimmer, welches bereits vom Kaminfeuer erwärmt und vom Kerzenlicht gemütlich beleuchtet wurde. Ich betrat das kuschelig eingerichtete, kleine Zimmer ebenfalls und schloss die knarrende Tür hinter mir. Das Mädchen, das sich als Mary vorstellte, stellte sich vor einem bereits mit warmen Wasser fertigbefülltem Becken und hielt einladend ihre Hand ausgestreckt in Richtung des Beckens.

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und begann mich langsam zu entkleiden. Wie erwartet drehte mir das Mädchen den Rücken zu und ersparte mir somit die Arbeit, dies von ihr zu verlangen.

Entblößt stieg ich ihn das Wasser und ließ es mir gut gehen. Ich war völlig fertig gewesen und nach der Feier fühlte ich mich auch nicht besser. Höchstens satter.

Mary half mir beim Haarewaschen und holte dann ein Fläschchen mit einem mir unbekanntem Inhalt drin. Erst als sie mir mit einer sachten Gewalt dieses Zeug auf die Haut massierte, erkannte ich endlich was es war. Genießerisch sog ich den süßlichen Duft und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen nicht nur, um mir beim Baden zu helfen, geschickt worden war. 

Ihre Hände glitten an meiner nassen Brust zu meinem Bauch, doch auch nicht weiter. Ich hielt sie augenblicklich an den Handgelenken fest und sie gab ein leises Keuchen von sich. Ich hab sie zu doll an den Gelenken gepackt. Ich ließ sie los und sie entfernte ihre Hände.

"Mach mir lieber eine Massage, Mary.", sagte ich gelassen, so, als ob nicht geschehen war.

Sie nickte hastig und legte ihre zitternde Hände auf meine Schulter, die sie erst zärtlich und dann immer kräftiger zu massieren begann.

"So ist es brav.", dachte ich innerlich und versuchte mich zu entspannen und an das eben passierte nicht mehr zu denken. Langsam lockerten sich meine Glieder und ich seufzte leise. Schöner könnte es heute nicht mehr werden, oder doch?

Ich hörte leise Schritte vor der Tür. Eine Person blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und öffnete sie dann zögernd. Na wenn das nicht mein Freund ist, lächelte ich. So schüchtern kannte ich ihn gar nicht...

Er betrat das Zimmer und schloss dann hinter sich die Tür. Da er wahrscheinlich meine Kleidung auf dem Bett bemerkte, steuerte er auf den Wandschirm, hinter welchen die "Badeecke" und ich mit Mary sich befanden. Kurz bevor dieser dahinter lugte, schloss ich die Augen und wartete bis er es dann tat. Er war still. Ich versuchte nun diese unangenehme Stille zu brechen und fragte ihn ob er nun auch müde sei, worauf er mir eine scharfe Antwort, mit einem Ton, den ich von ihm überhaupt nicht gewohnt war, gab. Dann entschuldigte er sich für die Störung, worauf ich nun die Augen öffnen musste, um ihn fragend zu mustern. "Warum solltest du stören? Ich sehe keinen Grund. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich auch gleich waschen und ins Bett gehen. Die Massage hat mir wirklich gut getan. Danke, Mary." Ich bedankte und setzte mich - nun fertig mit dem Badespaß - gerade hin und bat das Mädchen hinter mir, mir einen Handtuch zu reichen, was sie auch augenblicklich tat. Ich begann mich abzutrocknen und Mary verließ hastend das Zimmer. Legolas jedoch, blieb mit einer emotionslosen Miene vor mir stehen. Vor ihm hatte ich nichts zu verstecken und stieg aus dem Becken – alles was ich hab, hat auch er. Doch wahrscheinlich kümmerte es den Mann vor mir momentan eh nicht.

Mit einem steilen Blick sah er zu Boden, bestimmt tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich wickelte einen anderen und frischen Handtuch mir um die Hüften und legte Legolas, noch bevor ich an ihm vorbeiging, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er versicherte mir alles sei in Ordnung, doch ich sah dies alles aus einer anderen Perspektive. Eine kurze Beobachtung reichte mir völlig aus, um zu bemerken, ob mit ihm alles so wahr, wie er es zu sagen vermochte. 

Ich ging zum Kamin und ließ mich in ein Sessel, welches zu diesem gedreht stand, nieder. Es war etwas kühl im Zimmer, doch die Wärme, welche das Feuer von sich versprühte, verbreitete eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Ich seufzte leise und griff nach der Tasse heißen Tee, welches an dem kleinem Tischchen neben dem Sessel stand. Anscheinend schon vorbereitet, bevor ich das Zimmer betrat.

Ich hörte leises rascheln Legolas Kleidung und spähte vorsichtig in seine Richtung. Ich beobachtete ihn unbemerkt beim Entledigen seiner Kleidung. Sah zu, wie er sich das weißsilberne Oberteil, welches er sonst immer unter seinem grünen Kleidungsstück trugt, von seinem hellem und göttlich schönem Körper abstreifte; wie er sich seiner Hose und Stiefel entledigte und musste doch tatsächlich feststellen, wie wenig er darunter trug – nämlich gar nichts. Ich musste hart schlucken und wand meinen Blick ab, als sich dieser von allem befreite und wie er zur Welt kam dann vor mir stand. 

"Göttlich!", war mein Gedanke, der mir auch später nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Ich hörte seine luftleichte Schritte, wie er barfuss zum Becken mit dem Wasser ging und in dieses dann auch sich setzte. 

Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht vermeiden mir in meiner Fantasie auszumalen, wie sich seine Haut anfühlen musste, wenn man über sie mit sachten Berührungen streichelte. Die Vorstellung allein brachte mich dazu, schwer zu atmen und festzustellen, dass es auch ein erregender Gedanke war.

Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was mir auch glücklicherweise auch schnell gelang. 

Meine Tasse leerte ich mit einem Ruck, da ich keine Lust mehr hatte an dem Tee rumzuschlürfen. Dann erhob ich mich. Ich stand ein Weilchen und beobachtete Legolas und das Mädchen. Wie dieses meinem Gefährten das blondweiße und – wahrscheinlich – samtig weiche Haar wusch. Ich konnte meinen Blick davon einfach nicht abwenden. Es sah so wunderschön aus – Legolas sah so wunderschön aus. 

Und erneut erwischte ich mich dabei, an ihn zu denken. 

Was war nur los mit mir? Was bedeutet das Ganze? 

Ich schluckte schweren Mutes und schloss für einen Augenblick meine Augen. Als ich diese abermals öffnete, sah ich, dass Legolas mit einem Auge mich fixierte. Das sah vielleicht witzig aus. Der Elb war schon etwas besonderes. Das selbe dachte ich allerdings vor vielen Jahren auch über Arwen...

Ich schluckte wieder. 

Was passiert hier überhaupt? Warum benehme ich mich nur so merkwürdig? Und warum zieht sich dieser Abend ins Unermessliche? 

Als mein Blick zu dem Mädchen schweifte, sah ich dass sie bereits oder erneut das Fläschchen, mit der parfümähnlichen Seife in der Hand hielt und mich fragend anguckte. Ich lächelte ihr bestätigend zu und kassierte einen perplexen Blick Legolas.

Das würde heute wohl noch unterhaltsam werden.

Als ich mich auf den Weg zum Bett machte, spülte Mary Legolas die Seife aus dem Haar und ich musste feststellen, dass mit der Seife er ziemlich putzig ausgesehen hatte, was jetzt jedoch natürlich immer noch der Fall war.

Ich stutzte erneut. Das dürfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Als ich mich auf das Bett fallen ließ, gähnte ich herzhaft. Wie müde ich doch von all dem war! Meine Augen suchten nach dem im Wasser sitzendem Legolas und bei dem Gedanke an das Kommende, musste ich grinsen. Ein Elb in der Situation, in der ich mich bis vor Kurzem befand, würde dies wohl nicht überleben. Aber Spaß beiseite. Seine Reaktion würde ich schon zu gerne sehen.

Marys Hände begannen an zu arbeiten und sofort veränderte sich das Gesicht des Elben. Schock war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und irgendwie sah das ziemlich süß aus.

Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und als ich ihm erklärte, was das riechende Zeug war, sah er mich ziemlich böse an. Na wenn Blicke töten würden!, dachte ich vergnügt und schmunzelte. 

Das Mädchen blieb nicht untätig und Legolas blasse Wangen färbten sich im nächsten Augenblick in ein sanftes Rosa. 

Der Anblick brachte mein Herz zum Rasen. Der Mann war einfach atemberaubend schön...

**Ende Kapitel 2**

*räusper* Hier hört der 2. Chapter auch auf. Ich hoffe, es gibt dieses mal mehr Leser – oder auch nicht. Aber ich versuch mich dieses Mal zu beeilen und sage im Hoffen : bis bald!

(*reviewt bitte, denn ich muss ja schließlich wissen, was euch dran nicht gefällt. Danke!)


	3. Verfolgungsjagd Legolas

Chaos3 

Autor: Nijin-chan

Pairing: Aragorn / Legolas

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit. Wer es nicht mag, soll es auch nicht lesen^.~

Note: Wenn ich versehentlich hier Fehler mach, thematisch wie mit Namen und Erläuterungen, meldet euch bei mir. Ansonsten muss ich nur sagen, dass diejenigen, die das Pairing nicht mögen, es auch erst gar nicht lesen sollen – ich möchte nicht hören, dass sie zu einander net passen und sage gleich: Luv? Welcome! Not? Leave now!

Thanks @: Thanks @: 

Steffi

Jacobs angel86

Winnowill

Idril.Tinuviel

* * *

Heiß. 

Mir war heiß geworden. Und Panik ergriff mich, sodass ich zur Seite zuckte und die Hände des Mädchens erschrocken von mir schob. Sie sah mich keineswegs überrascht oder verschreckt an, was mich gleich stutzig machte. Ich sah zum Bett und dem grinsenden Halunke. Sein Breites Grinsen war zu eindeutig.

Natürlich. 'War doch eigentlich gleich klar', war mein Gedanke, als ich ein wenig überlegte und feststellte, dass es Aragorns Werk war. 

Dieser schaute mich - sich amüsierend - an und ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen – gespielt natürlich.

Das aber würde er noch heimgezahlt bekommen!

Nicht, dass wir Elben nachtragend und rachsüchtig wären, nur machte sich dieser über mich lustig und ich wusste, dass seine Zeit auch noch kommen würde. Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich sah, wie Aragorns Grinsen sofort zu verschwinden begann. 

Was denn?? Etwa verwirrt, dass ich mich nicht wie ein schüchternes Mädchen benehme??

Sein fragender Ausdruck, den er in diesem Moment trug, ließ mich schmunzeln. Seine hochgezogene Augenbrauen, welche seine Augen rundlich aussehen ließen, zogen sich zusammen und es sah so aus, als ob er eine Schnute ziehen würde. Ich konnte nicht verhindern "s" zu denken. 

Als ich jedoch weiter darüber nachdachte, spürte ich, wie meine Wangen zu brennen anfingen und sich ein Schmunzeln auf Aragorns Lippen bildete. Ich wand den Blick ab und sah zu dem Mädchen, welches mir bereits ein Handtuch hielt. Ich nickte ihr dankend zu und nahm es an. 

Sie verbeugte sich leicht und wand sich ab.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, blickte ich vorsichtig in Aragorns Richtung, welcher mich abermals grinsend beobachtete. Er wartete. Worauf, ward mir auch gleich klar. Er wollte sehen, ob ich mich unter seinen Blicken aus dem Wasser trauen würde.

Er stellte mich auf die Probe. Welche ich auch natürlich bestehen würde, auch wenn mulmig zumute. 

Hey! Ich bin ein Elb, aber Elben haben alles, außer einigen Fähigkeiten und den spitzen Ohren, mit den Menschen gemeinsam. Körperlich gemeint. Mentalität vergleichend sind wir unterschiedlich. Na ja, das Leben Unsereinen ist auch um einiges länger und lehrreicher, als das eines Menschen oder Númenórer.

Mein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als ich beim Aufstehen leicht ausgerutscht war und mich noch rechtzeitig abfangen konnte. Aragorn kicherte vergnügt und ich wurde rot. 

Schnell trocknete ich mein Körper ab und versuchte meinen Weggefährten keines Blickes zu würdigen, obwohl ich das Gefühl nicht los ward, von ihm betrachtet zu werden. Ich legte mir den Handtuch um meine Hüfte und schritt auf das Bett zu, an dessen Rand ich mich dann auch niederließ.

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein und ich wich den Blicken meines Bettnachbars aus, welche ich an mir ruhen befürchtete.

Als ich dann noch gähnen musste, verfiel Aragorn dann auch schon in ein hallendes Gelächter.

"Was ist denn los? Was ist so Witziges an mir, dass du dich die gesamte Zeit über mich vergnügst?", prasselte ich unbeherrscht los, da bei mir beinahe der Geduldsfaden riss. 

"Nichts. Ich hab mich bloß erinnert, wie sehr du unter den Blicken anderer leidest. Schon seit ich dich kenne.", lächelte er mir entgegen und ich spürte erneut diese Hitze im Gesicht.

Die Erinnerung an Aragorns freche Kindheit kehrte mir ins Gedächtnis zurück und ich erinnerte mich an seine "Spielchen", die er manchmal trieb, wenn wir mal die Zeit gemeinsam vertrieben und es ihm langweilig war. Er hatte selten eine Gelegenheit mit einem der anderen Elben rumzualbern, so nutzte er die Chance mit mir und führte mich in viele Versuchungen. So stellte er nach kürzester Zeit fest, dass ich es nicht so sehr mochte unter den Blicken der anderer zu sein; beobachtet zu werden.

Nicht dass ich schüchtern bin, nur war ich schon des öfteren ein Einzelgänger, da ich nicht oft die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, meine Zeit mit anderen zu verbringen. Als Thranduils Sohn verbrachte ich meine Zeit hauptsächlich im Hause; außerhalb unseres Reiches vertrat ich nur das eine oder andere Mal meinen Vater. Als Krieger geboren, hatte ich jedoch nicht oft eine Gelegenheit mein Können zu beweisen. 

In Bruchtal war dann die Chance und ich ergriff sie. Aber würde ich dennoch nicht dafür bereit sein, wäre da nicht Gandalf und Aragorn gewesen. Diese kleine Kerlchen, die Hobbits, weckten ebenfalls mein Interesse und ich wollte für den endlichen Frieden der Welt beisteuern.

Ich streckte Aragorn die Zunge raus und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. 

'Warts nur ab! Dann werde ich lachen!', dachte ich und meine Mundwinkeln zuckten leicht nach oben.

Mein Freund amüsierte sich noch einige Zeit und verstummte endlich nach einer Weile, als ich ihn aufstehen hörte und mich ihm endlich zuwand. Er suchte leise vor sich hin fluchend nach etwas und mir kam ein kleiner Verdacht.

"Suchst du etwas?", fragte ich ihn lächelnd.

"Ja! Arwens Abendstern ist weg! Ich hatte es doch auf diesen Tischchen hier gelegt!", jammerte er suchend und fluchend.

"Hmmm.", kam nur von mir und ich schritt hinter Aragorn. 

Er aber entfernte sich dann von mir und huschte durch das gesamte Zimmer, seine und meine Kleider durchwühlend.

Ich setzte mich derweil auf das Bett und betrachtete das Ganze schmunzelnd.

"Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich der nächster sein werde, der lacht?", dachte ich und gähnte leise.

Der Mond am Himmel schimmerte hell und die glänzenden Sterne versprachen einen schönen Tag, worauf ich mich zu freuen begann. Was schöneres als eine Reise unter einem blauen Himmel konnte es einfach nicht geben. Und wir würden noch eine schwierige Zeit genug haben. Es wäre doch noch schrecklicher, wäre das Wette ebenfalls gegen uns.

Als er nach einer langen Zeit noch immer nicht aufgegeben hat und auf der anderen Bettseite mit sich selbst schimpfend auf und ab ging, holte ich sein "Schatz" unter dem Kopfkissen hervor, welches ich vor dem Baden dort versteckt hatte. Ich stand auf und hielt die Kette mit dem Anhänger baumelnd in meiner Hand ausgestreckt. 

Als er bemerkte, dass ich etwas ihm entgegen hielt sah er auf. Seine Augen strahlten augenblicklich und er lächelte glücklich. Er wollte wahrscheinlich um das Bett herum zu mir laufen und mir den Fund abnehmen, als er in mein grinsendes Gesicht sah und bemerkte, das die Sache etwas auf sich hatte. Er erkannte den Streich, den ich ihm gespielt hatte und zu Beginn sah ich seine Augen böse aufblitzen. Doch dann verzerrte er gekünstelt sein Gesicht und öffnete sein Mund zu einem langgedehntem - "Duuuuh!!!", ehe er auf das Bett sprang und auf mich zu sprang.

Quiekend nahm ich meine Beine in die Hände und rannte davon. 

Das Verfolgungsspiel erwies sich für uns beide jedoch etwas schwierig, da wir darauf achteten unsere Tücher um die Hüften nicht zu verlieren. Doch es machte anscheinend uns beiden Spaß. 

Einen so großen Vorsprung von meinem Genossen konnte und wollte ich nicht gewinnen, doch dies ließ Aragorn mich das eine oder andere Mal beinahe einfangen. Als ich dann ein erneutes Mal auf das Bett sprang und mein Gesicht Aragorn zuwand blieb ich stehen.

Dieser folgte mir auf das Bett und blieb lachend vor mir stehen.

"Komm nicht näher!", lachte ich und hielt seine Kette hinter meinem Rücken. "Sonst wirst du es bereuen!", war meine Drohung und ich machte einen Schritt zurück.

"Was wirst du tun?", grinste er und näherte sich mir.

"Willst du es wirklich erfahren?", erkundigte ich mich vergnügt.

"Warum sollte ich es nicht wollen?", fragte er mich. Sein Grinsen wich keineswegs.

"Weil du es nicht wollen würdest.", war meine knappe Antwort.

"Wirklich?" Er näherte sich mir immer noch, wobei ich immer weiter zurückwich.

"Ich werd es aus dem Fenster schmeißen!", drohte ich, jedoch selber wohlwissend, dass das Gemeinte nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ohhhh! So weit würdest du dich nicht wagen zu gehen!", sagte er.

"Ach nein?", lächelte ich und trat noch einen Schritt zurück, was sich jedoch als Fehler erwies. Ich war am Bettrand angelangt und beim Machen eines weiteren Schrittes, trat ich ins Leere. Mein Gleichgewicht war weg und ich kippte nach hinten.

Erschrocken kniff ich meine Augen fest zusammen und spürte wie ich an meinem Handgelenk von Aragorn gegriffen wurde. Doch war es anscheinen ebenfalls zu spät. Mein Gewicht – auch wenn leichtes - zog den König mit und wir fielen beide zu Boden.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass Aragorn seine beide Hände schützend unter meinem Kopf hatte. Ein Reflex aus Angst ich würde mich am Kopf stoßen, würde ich sagen. Und meine Arme waren um dessen Nacken geschlungen, so als ob ich Angst hatte, ohne Halt weiter nach unten fallen zu können. Sein Kopf lag auf meiner Brust und seine untere Körperhälfte zwischen meinen Beinen, was ich nicht sofort realisierte. Erst als er sich kurz rührte, merkte ich, dass sich mein Handtuch während des „Fluges" von mir löste und mein langjähriger Freund auf meiner nackten Person lag.

Ich schluckte leicht.

Doch Aragorn schien sich nicht zu heben wollen. Noch immer lag er unbewegt auf mir. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch gar nicht den Wunsch hatte, das jeweils zu tun.

Irgendwie hatte ich das selbe Gefühl. Mir war so, als ob ich ewig so liegen könnte. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich mich im Laufe der Jahre ziemlich an den Menschen gewöhnt hatte, und das diese Reise mich noch mehr an ihn gebunden hatte. Seine Freundschaft bedeutete mir inzwischen sehr viel. Und immer, wenn meine Gedanken sich an die kommende Zeit wanden, wünschte ich mir, die Zeit des Trennens würde nie stattfinden. 

So viel Zeit wir miteinander bereits verbracht haben, konnte die Trennung ziemlich schwer machen. Die schöne und schlechte Tage, die wir geteilt und bei denen wir uns unterstützt haben... die würde es später nicht mehr geben. Auch wenn es eine schöne Zeit werden sollte, in der nur Frieden herrscht, würde ich diesen Tagen hier garantiert ewig nachtrauern. 

Wir, Elben, sind ein Volk, dass niemals vergisst. Auch wenn wir während unserer Existenz unendlich vieles erleben können – die Erinnerung würde nie schwinden.

Ich spürte eine Regung und wurde aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität versetzt. Aragorn erhob sich leicht über mir und sah mich an. Sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in meine Augen, das spürte ich.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er etwas scheu.

Ich konnte nur nicken, brachte jedoch nach einer Weile ein "Danke!", heraus.

"Wofür denn?", fragte er verwundert.

Ich lächelte vorsichtig. "Dafür, dass du mir bei der Landung Gesellschaft geleistet hast."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und ich erwiderte es ebenfalls.

"War doch selbstverständlich. Du bist mir vielleicht einer!", lachte er.

Doch ich konnte mir beim besten Wille nicht vorstellen, dass dieser unnötige Gespräch ihn dazu veranlasste, auf mir liegen zu bleiben. Ich konnte mich daran nicht hindern, allerlei von Zeugs zu denken. Und hoffte innerlich, dass er weiterhin mir so nahe sein würde.

**Ende Kapitel 3**

* * *

Upsi. Jetzt war ich doch nicht an die Slash-Szene gekommen. Doch muss ich leider hier aufhören. Wäre der Kapitel noch länger, würde ich das heute nicht mehr schreiben können, und ihr müsstet euch bis zur nächsten Woche gedulden müssen. Und wenn es hier jemanden hier gibt, dem die FF gefällt (gibt es da noch jemanden *scheuindierundegug*), würde ja noch länger warten müssen. Ich leide ziemlich unter Zeitmangel. Diejenigen die das kennen, sollten mich verstehen können! *seufz*

So viel zum Anhang. Ich würde mich über Reviews euerseits wirklich sehr freuen! Und verspreche euch das nächste mal mich zu beeilen und den nächsten Chapie so schnell es geht zu beenden!

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni *^.^*


	4. Verfolgungsjagd Aragorn

Chaos4 

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit. Wer es nicht mag, soll es auch nicht lesen^.~

Thanks at: Leeloo2362, Legobaustein (Sorry, wegen der Grammatik. Habe keine Betaleser^^°°), Amilang (ich musste bei diesem Einfall auch erst schmunzeln^__^), Isaldaria und idril.tinuviel. Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und ich hoffe, dass ihr es mir verzeihen könnt, dass ich so lange für diesen Kapitel hier gebraucht hab? Ihr unterstützt mich mit ihnen^^

Note: Ich entschuldige mich für meine unverzeihliche Verspätung, wegen welcher ihr so lange auf diesen Kapitel warten musstet. Doch hab ich nebenbei noch andere FFs am laufen und darum bin ich ein wenig ins stoppen geraten. Bitte euch hiermit vielmals um Verzeihung und hoffe, dass euch dieser Kapitel hier, trotz der Sachen, die ich ein wenig ausgedacht hab, gefallen wird!? Viel spaß!

Da sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Wie er da den Händen des Mädchens auswich und dann – ziemlich rot im Gesicht – schockiert sie anstarrte. Benahm er sich so, weil hier ein Zuschauer dabei saß? Oder weil sie ein Mensch war? Oder war er noch unberührt? Das bezweifelte ich irgendwie. Da ein etwa dreitausend jähriges Leben ohne körperlicher Nähe einer Geliebten.. eines Geliebten, je nachdem, welchen Geschlecht er vorzieht, eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Oder doch?

Ich musste feststellen, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung von seinen Vorlieben hatte. Ich wusste überhaupt nichts über meinen Gefährten... was er mag oder auf was er gerne verzichtet. Wie er im Düsterwald lebt... Das letzte Mal, als ich ihm begegnete, erlaubten es mir die Umstände nicht mich lange mit ihm zu unterhalten... Dafür war die Zeit unpassend, und wir waren nicht ohne Grund da. Doch wäre Gollum damals ihnen nicht entwischt, würde ich und Gandalf die Reise womöglich alleine antreten müssen – mit den jungen Hobbits. Und wer weiß, ob wir bis hierher gekommen wären...

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und sah den wütenden Ausdruck des *schüchternen* Elben sich auf mich richten und Rache spiegelte sich in ihnen. Na so was! Ein rachsüchtiger Elb? Das würde witzig werden. Wenn nicht heute, dann eben später. Ich war echt begeistert und neugierig geworden. Dieser kleine Elbenprinz verstand wirklich Spaß und trotz seiner naiven Natur wusste er, was er tat. Ich könnte es mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen ihn an meiner Seit nicht mehr zu haben. So sehr hatte ich mich an das liebliche Gesicht seines gewöhnt...

Sein leicht verfinsterter Gesicht leuchtete jedoch auf und ein echt hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Huch? Der scheint wohl den Racheattentat schon bereits geplant zu haben. 

Ich sah ihn fragend an und anstatt zu antworten bevorzugte dieser freche Elb es doch tatsächlich sich über mich lustig zu machen. Doch im nächsten Moment erröteten seine Wangen und er blickte zur Seite.

Was ist denn nu? An was muss man denn denken, um so plötzlich rot zu werden? 

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen und mir kam es schon so vor, als ob wir hier ein Grimassen-Wechsel-Spiel spielen würden. Dieser Elb ist ja doch nicht so *unerfahren*, wie ich zu beginn gedacht habe. Mich interessierte es nur, *was* für ein Gedanke es war...

Schließlich entschloss sich dieser endlich aus dem Wasser zu steigen und nahm dankend das Handtuch, welchen ihm das Mädchen hinhielt und dann aus dem Zimmer ging, uns alleine lassend. Nun hatte ich die Gelegenheit zu testen, wie viel Mut er wirklich hatte, und ob er sich traute unter meinen Blicken – wie Eru ihn erschaffen hatte – vor mich zu treten. Er schien eine Weile mit sich zu kämpfen und ich sah dem Ganzem amüsiert zu. Gedankenverloren erhob er sich, rutschte jedoch gleich auch schon aus. Als ich instinktiv aufspringen und ihm helfen wollte, hatte er sich bereits abfangen können und wurde im Gesicht einen Teint dunkler. Wie niedlich.

Während er sich rasch abtrocknete sogen meine Augen den göttlichen Anblick förmlich in sich hinein. Er sah einfach perfekt aus. Keine Macken. Dieser schöne Körperbau. So wie alle Elben – glaubte ich zumindest. 

Die Eile jedoch ließ ihn den Tuch einige Male beinahe aus den Händen gleiten und erneut auszurutschen, sodass ich nicht aufhören konnte zu lächeln. Ein Kind im Manne. Aber in was für einem. Ich wusste nicht warum ich ihn so begutachtete, denn einige Momente später, als ich mich bei dieser Tat ertappte, musste ich mich beinahe selber ohrfeigen. Wie konnte ich einen Mann ansehen, wo ich doch eine Geliebte hatte? Nur schmerzte der Gedanke. Sie würde zu den Grauen Anfurten gehen und über das Meer in das Ewige Land segeln. Und mich wird sie hier lassen. Das könnte ich ihr nicht verübeln. Sie ist eine Elbin und lebt ein unsterbliches Leben, wo meines kurz ist. Viel zu kurz, um mit ihr leben zu können. Und ihr Angebot, ihr ewiges Leben abzulehnen und um wie die Menschen, Dúnedain zu leben, konnte und kann ich einfach nicht annehmen. Zu viel lag mir an ihr, dass ich sie wegen meiner Liebe zu ihr sterben lasse, wo sie doch mit ihrem Volke auch glücklich werden kann. Ich hatte mich damit bereits abgefunden ,auch wenn mein Herz manchmal noch immer schmerzte. 

Ich versuchte meinen Gedankengang zu unterbrechen. In Selbstmitleid zu verfallen würde ja eh nichts bringen. Und außerdem musste ich merkwürdigerweise vor Kurzem feststellen, dass ich nur noch ziemlich selten an Arwen denken musste. Woran es lag, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Doch ich konnte es mir denken....

Legolas steuerte meinen Blicken stur ausweichen auf das Bett zu und setzte sich mir den Rücken zugewandt auf den Bettrand. Die Schnute, die er zog, sah ausgesprochen süß und witzig aus. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen, um nicht einfach loszulachen. Doch das schaffte ich nicht wirklich und als dieser auch noch gähnte, was ich zuvor noch nie bei ihm gesehen hab, war es um mich geschehen und ich fing an zu lachen.

Gereizt fuhr er mich an und fragte, was an ihm denn eigentlich so witzig war, was ich ihm auch ehrlich beantwortete: "Nichts. Ich hab dich bloß noch nie gähnen sehen und habe mich auch erinnert, wie sehr du unter den Blicken anderer leidest. Schon seit ich dich kenne.", sagte ich ihm zuzwinkernd.

Das stimmte aber auch wirklich. Als ich ein Kind war, waren wir mit Glorfindel oft in Düsterwald gewesen. Da ich jedoch noch zu klein für ihre Ratsversammlungen war, blieb ich immer im Garten der Waldelben sitzen und langweilte mich zu Tode. Doch da lief mir plötzlich der junge Düsterwaldprinz entgegen und fragte mich, ob ich nicht vielleicht etwas Tolles sehen wolle. Wie ich es nach einer Zeit erfuhr, war er nicht sonderlich von diesen Versammlungen, die der König des Waldes, König Thranduil, veranstaltete, aus welchen Gründen auch immer – damals habe ich es eh nicht richtig verstanden – begeistert und vermied es damals gerne dabei zu sein. Da er mich jedoch jedes mal, wenn wir da zu Besuch waren, immer alleine im Garten hocken sah, wollte er mich mal ein wenig ablenken und mir zeigen, dass dieser Ort nicht so langweilig ist, wie es zu Beginn für mich zu sein schien.

Er führte mich durch diesen wunderschönen Garten, den ich immer noch genau in Erinnerung hab, und wir gelangen durch einen von gebeugten Bäumen entstandenen Tunnel, welcher, je weiter man hinein ging, immer dunkler wurde. Verängstigt krallte ich mich an Legolas Hand, die er mir damals mit seinem süßen Lächeln entgegen hielt, und folgte ihm verängstigt. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", sagte er mir damals mit einer so warmen Stimme, dass es mir mein herz erwärmte.

Und plötzlich begann es heller zu werden. Die Bäume begannen an zu glitzern. Silbernes Licht schien wie von kleinen Glühwürmchen zu gleißen und ich erinnere mich noch an meine Reaktion, als ich es sah. Es verzauberte mich regelrecht und ich war quiekend den kleinen Lichtern hinterhergerannt, die herumschwirrten. Ich hörte Legolas hinter mir leise lachen und mir sagen: "Das ist noch nicht das, was ich dir wirklich zeigen wollte, kleiner Menschenkönig." Ich sah ihn verwundert an, doch das fröhliche Glänzen meiner Augen verrieten ihm, dass mir bereits dieses reichte.

Er nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich diesen nun beleuchteten Tunnel entlang zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die wirklich das Schönste war und ist, was ich bisher je gesehen habe.  Auf dieser befand sich ein kleiner See, ringsum Wiese, die mir glänzend Türkis- bis Marienblau erschien. Das klare Wasser ließ mich gebannt stehen und ich starrte diesen wunderschönen Ort bewegungslos an. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie mein Kinderherz heftig gegen meine Rippen schlug und mir Sprachlosigkeit verlieh, die ich erst nachdem Legolas zu sprechen begann wieder verdrängte. 

"Und? Gefällt dir dieser Ort?", fragte er sanft und ich sah ihn mit großen, glücklichen Kinderaugen an. "Es ist wunderschön.", antwortete ich.

Der Ort war düster und leicht kühl. Doch diese kleinen Lichter, die um die Gegend herumflogen, gaben ihr etwas magisches. Dieses Bild prägte sich für alle Zeit in mein Gedächtnis und wenn ich etwas Schönes je wieder gesehen hab, so kann ich es nicht mit der Schönheit des Aglar i uir vergleichen.

"Dieser Ort hier heißt Glanz der Ewigkeit.", erklärte mir der junge Prinz, nachdem ich mich erstaunt dort umgeschaut hatte. "Hierhin, sagt man, kamen die früheren Elben und betrauerten die Gefallenen oder Verstorbenen, die die Ewigkeit nicht mehr erleben durften. Diese Gailaridas, so glaube man den Überlieferungen," sagte er und deutete auf das Glühwürmchenähnliche Wesen, welches sich damals auf meine Handfläche, die ich extra offen gehalten hatte, setzte,"...entstanden durch die Tränen der Elben, welche sie vergossen hatten und seit unendlich vielen Jahrtausenden hier leben." 

Ich sah ihn durchdringend an und als er meinen Blick bemerkte, sah er mich fragend an. Er sah mir eine Zeit lang in die Augen, in der ich keineswegs nachgab und wagte es dann schließlich eine Frage diesbezüglich an mich zu richten. 

"Warum schaust du mich so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte er verlegen.

"Nein.", antwortete ich direkt.

"Was ist dann los?" Nun schien er noch verwirrter zu gucken.

"Darf ich dich denn nicht anschauen?", fragte ich damals naiv.

"Doch, schon...", sagte er und wand seinen Blick von mir ab, welchem Beispiel ich jedoch nicht folgte. Mit der Absicht ihn etwas ärgern zu wollen, stellte ich damals fest, dass er unter meinen durchbohrenden Blicken immer nervös wurde. Das verstand ich ganz schnell und begann ihn somit immer damit zu necken.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich jedes mal bei meinen Besuchen diesen Ort, denn er mir damals zeigte, besichtigte. Doch je älter ich wurde, waren es nur noch seltene Gelegenheiten und Legolas fand ebenfalls immer seltener Zeit mit mir dort zu sein. Und nachdem ich erwachsen wurde, war ich als Waldläufer losgezogen, um die Welt zu erkunden, mir das Kämpfen und Verteidigung anzueignen... Für Besuche meines alten Freundes fand ich kaum Anlässe mehr...

Ich sah, dass Legolas auf meine Antwort mir eine Zunge herausstreckte und gespielt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Na, na! Wir wollen doch nicht beleidigt sein!

Ich kicherte noch eine Zeitlang, als mir plötzlich auffiel, dass ich Arwens Kette abgelegt hatte. Ich blickte zum Nachtisch, wo ich es, bevor ich baden gibt, gelegt hatte, doch da war es nicht mehr. Erschrocken sprang ich auf und schaute auf dem Boden nach, wo meine Suche jedoch auch vergeblich erschien. Panikergriffen wühlte ich meine Kleidung durch und fing an leise vor mich hin zu fluchen. Legolas fragte mich, ob ich was suchen würde und kam zu mir, setzte sich aufs Bett und anstatt mir bei der Suche zu helfen, beobachtete er mich dabei. War das etwa sein Racheplan gewesen? Mir irgendwann die Hilfe zu verweigern?

Nach einer Stunde Suche gab ich immer noch nicht auf und stellte wirklich das gesamte Zimmer auf den Kopf, als plötzlich Legolas mir den Anhänger locker entgegen hielt. Erleichtert wollte ich über das Bett, dass sich in diesem Moment zwischen uns befand, hüpfen, doch das fiese Grinsen des Elben verriet mir, dass es sie gesamte Zeit in seinem Besitz befinden musste. Verärgert lief ich auf den Dieb zu, welcher es anscheinend vorhatte Katz und Maus zu spielen, da er quiekend davon lief. Ich nahm lachen die Verfolgung auf und jagte den Prinzen im Kreis durch das Zimmer.

Als er nach einer Zeit auf das Bett sprang und dort mit einer Drohung stehen blieb, grinste ich. "Was wirst du tun?", fragte ich ihn und machte eine Schritt auf ihn zu. "Willst du es wirklich erfahren?", fragte er und hielt die Kette hinter seinem Rücken, wobei er den von mir gekürzten Abstand wieder vergrößerte. "Warum sollte ich es nicht wollen?" "Weil du es nicht wollen würdest.", sagte er knapp. "Wirklich?", fragte ich immer noch grinsend und sich ihm immer noch nähernd. "Ich werd es aus dem Fenster schmeißen!", sagte er, wohlwissend, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Als er einen weiteren Schritt zurück machte, erwies sich dies als ein Fehler, da er in die Leere trat. Das was danach passierte, geschah so schnell, dass ich erst später, als wir beide auf dem Boden lagen, verstand. Als ich sah, dass er nach hinten schwankte, sprang ich zu ihm und fiel mit ihm zu Boden, wobei ich meine Hände unter seinem Kopf hielt, um ihn vor einem Aufschlag zu bewahren. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und mein entblößter Unterkörper zwischen seinem ebenfalls entblößtem Schoß. Mein Atem fing an sich zu beschleunigen und ich hatte Angst mich zu erheben. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer...

Doch nach einer Weile erhob ich mich leicht, um nach ihm zu sehen, als er sich bei mir bedankte. "Wofür bedankst du dich?", fragte ich. "Dafür, dass du mir bei der Landung Gesellschaft geleistet hast.", sagte er mir schief lächelnd. Seine Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz bekommen. Ich musste ebenfalls lächeln. Doch auch nachdem unser Gespräch beendet war, machte ich keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Ich lag wie gelähmt auf ihm und blickte ihm in seine wunderschöne, himmelsblaue Opale, die meine magisch zu sich heranzogen....

**Ende Kapitel 4**

* * *

*trütetütelütetü* Sooooooo!!! Ich hab's endlich geschafft^^° Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr es mir nicht wirklich übel nimmt... *seufz* Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird's etwas schwierig für mich, da ich beim Schreiben solcher Szenen wirklich mies bin-.- Bin gespannt, wem dieser Kapitel hier gefällt und ob jemand überhaupt eine Fortsetzung will.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	5. Das heiße Spiel Legolas

Chaos 5 

Autor: Nijin-chan

Pairing: Aragorn / Legolas

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit. Wer es nicht mag, soll es auch nicht lesen^.~

Note: Wenn ich versehentlich hier Fehler mach, thematisch wie mit Namen und Erläuterungen, meldet euch bei mir. Ansonsten muss ich nur sagen, dass diejenigen, die das Pairing nicht mögen, es auch erst gar nicht lesen sollen – ich möchte nicht hören, dass sie zu einander net passen und sage gleich: Luv? Welcome! Not? Leave now!

Thanks @: 

Honey

Idril.tinuviel

Leeloo2362

Amilang

Eowyn

* * *

Ich nahm nicht wirklich war, dass sein Gesicht dem meinem immer näher kam. Ich wahr wie gebannt und kein Wort entwich meinem Mund.

Ganz sanft und vorsichtig streiften seine weiche Lippen die meinen und wollten gerade noch zurückweichen als ich unbewusst mein Gesicht anhob und meine Lippen mit den seinen verschmelzen ließ.

Was danach folgte, war einem Traum von mir sehr ähnlich. Ich träumte von einer Situation, die dieser hier sehr gleich glich. Nur, dass ich mich auf einer grünen Landschaft befand, die mit wunderschönen bunten Blumen bedeckt war, welche angenehm riechende Düfte verbreiteten und meine Sinne benebelten. Ich lief von jemandem davon. Doch nicht aus Furcht vor dieser Person. Innerlich war ich glücklich und hatte das Gefühl mich zu amüsieren. Ich warf kurz einen Blick auf meinen Verfolger, doch die Sonne blendete mich und ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Tief im Innern hatte ich es bereits gewusst, doch dies wusste anscheinend nur meine Traumfigur. Selbst nach dem Aufwachen, war mir diese Person ein Rätsel geblieben. Ich lachte herzig und verstärkte den Griff um ein kleines kettenartiges und namhaftes Gegenstand in meiner Hand, welches mir jedoch ebenfalls verborgen blieb. 

Schritt für Schritt bewegte ich mich elegant über die grüne Wiese und der warme Wind umspielte mein blondes, langes Haar. Ich lief immer geradeaus, selbsttätig, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin ich überhaupt lief und plötzlich endete die schöne breite Landschaft und ich bremste genau am Rande der Klippe. Eine dunkle Schlucht offenbarte sich mir und schien mich in sich einzusaugen. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ganz müde und mein Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Jedes einzelne Schwanken, das von meinem Körper Besitz ergriff, schmiss mich beinahe um, so dass ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und vorwärts Richtung des dunklen Schlundes fiel. Eine kräftige Hand ergriff mich am Handgelenk. Doch auch das war zu spät gewesen, denn mein Gewicht war bereits in die Tiefe gestürzt und zog meinen Retter mit sich. Alles um mich wurde schwarz. Ich wachte auf. 

Schweißgebadet und zitternd. Mich wieder beruhigend versuchte ich erneut einzuschlafen, denn am Tag davor war ich von einer langen Reise nach Hause zurückgekehrt und brauchte unbedingt Schlaf, um am nächsten Tag eine Feier mit meinem Vater unternehmen zu können. Meine Anreise aus fernen Ländern, die ich zum ersten Male unternahm, war schon etwas Besonderes in seinen Augen gewesen. Also schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte abermals einzuschlafen. Das gelang mir auch nach der kürzesten Zeit, da meine Müdigkeit zu stark gewesen war. Ich schloss meine Augen.

Als ich diese wieder öffnete, merkte ich, dass ich auf etwas Warmen lag und dieses *etwas* schlang seine starke Arme um meinen, im Gegensatz zu meinem Untreliegendem, kleinen Körper. Meine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an und ich fühlte leichten Frost in der Umgebung.

Beim Öffnen der Augen spürte ich eine kräftigen Ruck unter mir und stand im nächsten Augenblick aufrecht auf meinen Füßen. Schwankend, doch von meinem Begleiter festhaltend. Oder besser gesagt, fest an ihn gedrückt. Ohne Zweifel war die mich umarmende Person männlichen Wesens gewesen, denn der Körperbau allein verriet mir das. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, das Gesicht diesen Mannes zu erkennen, konnte ich nicht schaffen. 

Da es ein Traum war, musste es also  wohl heißen, dass ich diesen Mann noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen durfte. Das einzige, was ich sofort bemerkte, war, dass der Mann eine menschentypische Bekleidung trug und im Gegensatz der Elben dunkles Haar hatte. Sonst war alles geheim verborgen... irgendwie so, als ob es einfach nicht da oder ich blind war.

Die Person sprach zu mir. Die Stimme war wie ein beruhigender Windhauch in meinen Ohren gewesen und ich verstand die zu mir gesprochenen Worte gedehnt und langsam. Endlich wachst du auf, Schatz. , sagte mir der Mann und ich spürte plötzliche Hitze sich in meinen Körper ausbreiten. Ich fühlte den Atem des Mannes auf meiner Wange und seine rauen, trockenen Lippen strichen dennoch sanft über meine glatte, nun errötete Haut. Dann spürte ich ihn einen leichten Druck auf mich ausüben, welcher mich dazu zwang mich nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Doch es war wider Erwarten eine weiche Landung gewesen und da, wo Sekunden davor noch eine im Nebel und Dunst umhüllte Steingegend gewesen war, war nun ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer geworden und ich lag auf einer federweichen Matratze und in den Kissen versinkend, so weich war sie.

Doch das war nicht die einzige Überraschung gewesen. Erst völlig zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen und genoss die Zimmerwärme, die vom Kaminfeuer verbreitet wurde, aber als ich diese wieder aufschlug und an mir herabblickte, war ich entblößt bis auf die Haut gewesen. Doch es schockte mich keinesfalls. Der Mann kniete über mir, doch noch immer erkannte ich sein Gesicht nicht, spürte lediglich nur seine nun weichen Lippen an meinem Hals saugen und seine Hände, die nun plötzlich überall zu sein schienen. Erregung durchströmte augenblicklich meinen Körper und ich stöhnte widerwillig auf, als eine seiner Händen sich zwischen meinen Beinen verirrte und meine großgewachsene Erektion umfasste. Ich hörte mich aufstöhnen und schloss erregt meine Augen. 

Beim öffnen dieser, war jedoch alles wieder weg und ich befand mich in meinem Bett, in meinem Zimmer, und zitterte vor Erregung. Mein Körper war schweißüberströmt und ich schwitzte in meinem Schlafhemd. 

Meine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch regte was anderes auf sich. Das pochende Körperteil zwischen meinen Beinen war der Verursacher des Ganzen und wahrscheinlich waren meine letzten Geräusche, die ich geglaubt habe, im Traum von mir zu geben, auch noch laut und beim Aufwachen von mir gekommen. Ich stöhnte peinlich berührt und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. 

Einen derart unverzogenen Traum hatte ich bisher noch nie gehabt. Wahrscheinlich kam auch auf mich die Phase zu, die jeder Elb durchmachte, wenn er dafür reif genug wahr: Sexualverlangen. 

Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken abermals heiß und ich schloss die Augen, um im nächsten Moment tief durchzuatmen. Ich musste mich beruhigen. 

Jeder meinesgleichen durchlebte diese Jahre. Doch bei jedem hielt es immer verschieden lange an, sodass man nie wusste, wann sich derjenige endlich zur Vernunft einstellt und sich nicht von dem körperliche Verlangen – Lust – die Sinne benebeln lässt. 

Ich war also soweit.

Es war diese Vorfreude und Angst, die mich vor dem Unbekannten mehrere Male überflutete. Ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mich da einließ. Doch plötzlich reagierte ich auf jedes so kleine Kompliment oder ein Lächeln, dass mir zweideutig vorkam, das ich davor nie beachtete mit Erregung. Es war so, als ob meine Augen vor dem Unsichtbarem geöffnet wurden. Ich bemerkte, wie schön mein Volk und besonders einige Personen waren und achtete plötzlich mehr auf mein Aussehen. Ich sehnte mich nach Nähe eines anderen und nach körperlichen Wärme. Es war so verrückt. Doch auch eine Erfahrung wert. Alles um mich herum schien nicht mehr so interessant wie früher zu sein. Es war so, als ob ich nur noch existieren würde, um jemanden näher kennen zu lernen, als davor je gewollt. 

Das eine oder andere Mal konnte ich nicht einmal einschlafen und ging in später Nacht, so wie anderen, die genauso unter Schlaflosigkeit wie ich litten, auf Wanderschaften durch unsere Wohngegend. Irrend und suchend. Als Verzweifler und sogleich auch als Jäger.

Und ich fand meine Beute, auch wenn es nicht die war nach der ich suchte...

Und ich konnte nicht zur Ruhe finden. An die Jahrenzehnte suchte ich nach etwas, was ich nicht fand. Ich konnte mir nie erklären, was es war, was mich vom Innern immer mehr und mehr zerfraß. Es quälte mich von Tag zu Nacht und kein so schöner Elb oder eine der schönsten Elbinen konnten mich befriedigen, oder meine Qual wenigstens um ein Viertel mildern.

So versuchte ich mich abzulenken. Beschäftigte mich wieder mit meinen früheren Beschäftigungen und versuchte immer weniger mich mit anderen zu treffen. Natürlich brauchte ich ab und zu das, was jeder in meinem Alter brauchte, doch es war nicht das, wonach es mich verlang. Es brachte mir Befriedigung, doch nur für eine Nacht. Am nächsten Tag war dieses zerfleischende Gefühl, der in mir eine unbekannte Sehnsucht weckte, wieder da.

Ich nahm Teil an wichtigen Besprechungen und interessierte mich – auch wenn nur als Ablenkung - immer mehr für die Geschehnisse außerhalb Düsterwalds Grenzen. So kam es, dass wir schon bald Besuch von Aragorn und Gandalf bekamen. 

Ich war erstaunt, wie erwachsen der damals leicht weinerliche Junge bereits geworden war. Doch war er doch ein Mensch. Zwar Dunedain, und trotzdem sterblich. Für die Jahre, in denen ich nur darauf war, Vergnügen zu haben, hat sich der Junge zu einem perfekten Waldläufer und dem zukünftigen König der Menschen ausgebildet. Irgendwie wahr ich stolz auf ihn. Und gleichzeitig sauer. Sauer auf mich, weil ich so schwach wahr und meinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachgab, wo er so einen starken Willen hatte und auch gegen seinen Wunsch seinem Ruf treu blieb...

Doch leider blieb er nicht lange, sodass wir nicht dazu kommen konnten, uns lange zu unterhalten; sodass ich nicht mehr über sein kurzes Leben und seine vielen Erlebnisse innerhalb dieses erfahren konnte; sodass ich nicht erfahren konnte, zu was er mittlerweile fähig war und ob und welche Schwächen er hatte...

Er ging wieder fort. Schlimmes schien sich im dunklen Lande Mordor heraufzubeschwären und ich hatte einen unguten Gefühl dabei.

Als die Nachricht, Elrond lade meinen Vater zu einem Rat ein, auch mich erreichte, schlug ich vor, an seiner statt zu gehen. Ich wusste, wie viel er momentan mit den dreckigen Orks, die Düsterwald immer wieder aufs Neueste angriffen, zutun hatte und wollte endlich zeigen, dass auch ich Verantwortung übernehmen konnte.

So kam es, dass ich mich als Aragorns Gefährte auf die Reise aus Bruchtal aufmache und ihm Schritt um Schritt zu folge. 

Ich weiß bis jetzt noch immer nicht, was dieses Gefühl für einer ist. In seiner Gegenwart fühl ich mich erstaunlich entspannt und beim Beobachten Aragorns Gestalt überkommt mich manchmal ein Gefühl, ihn berühren zu wollen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es immer noch diese Hormonen sind, doch warum ist diese innerliche Sehnsucht nur noch ein Verlangen nach Berührungen?

Wie in diesem Moment. Seine Lippen auf meinen. Unsere Zungen rangen um die Dominanz, doch es sah nicht danach aus, als ob jemand den Kampf überhaupt gewinnen wollte. Ich schmeckte ihn, sein Geschmack. Tabakgeschmack. Und doch so süß. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen. 

Ich ignorierte, dass wir so, wie wir auf die Welt kamen, aufeinander lagen und unsere Hände, den Körper des jeweils anderen erkundete, wobei sich die Körper aneinander rieben. Wie lange musste ich denn darauf noch verzichten?

Und auch er sah nicht besonders danach aus, als ob es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Ich keuchte und rang nach Luft, doch stürzte mich sofort wieder in den Kampf, welchen ich nie aufhören lassen wollte.

Der Mann war nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher König. Dieser Waldläufer war nämlich unbewusst seit langer Zeit mein König geworden. Dass ich das erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, ärgerte mich, doch wenigstens hatte ich mich nicht damit abquälen müssen, ihn heimlich und sehnsüchtig zu beobachten, mir ständig zu wüschen, er wäre bei mir. 

Diese Situation gefiel mir. Dieses Spiel, auf das ich mich gerade einließ war eine Herausforderung hoher Klassen. Und ich würde bis zum Ende mitmachen...

Ende Kapitel 5 

Lolilo! Hallo^^ Ich geh vom eigentlichen Thema ab? Wie denn das?^^°°° 

*räusper* Ich find es nun mal aus meiner Sicht aus interessant auch Geschehnisse, die in meiner Geschichte vor einiger Zeit geschehen waren, näher erläutern zu müssen. Denn, wenn ich die Freiheit habe, eine eigene Welt erschaffen zu dürfen, möchte ich auch etwas tiefgründiger sein – auch wenn es nicht unbedingt erfolgreich sein muss^^" –

Ich hoffe, dass euch – Lesern – dieser Chapter hier gefallen hat? Wenn ja, werd ich es an eurem Melden sehen, wenn nicht, würde ich ebenfalls gerne Kritik mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen über mich ergehen lassen^_^

Reviewt bitte! Und viele süße Grüße, bis zum 6.Chap! Ya Ni


	6. Das heiße Spiel Aragorn

Chaos 6 

Autor: Nijin-chan

Pairing: Aragorn / Legolas

Warning: Sap, aber auch slashig wird es nach der Zeit. Wer es nicht mag, soll es auch nicht lesen^.~

Note: Wenn ich versehentlich hier Fehler mach, thematisch wie mit Namen und Erläuterungen, meldet euch bei mir. Ansonsten muss ich nur sagen, dass diejenigen, die das Pairing nicht mögen, es auch erst gar nicht lesen sollen – ich möchte nicht hören, dass sie zu einander net passen und sage gleich: Luv? Welcome! Not? Leave now!

Das ist wohl der Abschlusschapter hier geworden. Nur damit sich keiner mehr zum Schluss wundert...  Es hat Spaß gemacht diese FF zu schreiben^^ Auch wenn sie zum Schluss anscheinend nur CherubKatan gelesen hat (sich bei ihr für das Kommi herzlichst bedank^^). Das hat mich schon traurig gemacht...

Aber was soll's! Hier geht es weiter mit Klartext! Viel Spaß!

_______________________________________________________

Endlich versiegelte ich seine Lippen mit den meinen. Oh Gott. Sie schmeckten genauso süßlich, wie es mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Da tollste daran war ja auch, dass er zurückküsste... Nie zu denken gehabt!! Der Elb würde das nie einfach so tun!!! Hieße das, dass es da mehr als Freundschaft zu mir gab?

Ich würde das herausfinden müssen! Und das tat ich im Moment auch schon bereits!

Langsam begaben sich meine Hände auf Entdeckungstour und erkundeten das junge Jahrtausendalte Körper unter mir. Was für eine samtweiche Haut!! Wäre er da nicht noch mehr gewesen, würde ich mich in sie alleine schon verlieben.

Ich hörte sein leises wimmerndes Stöhnen an meinen Ohren, als ich bemerkte, dass wir uns aneinander vorsichtig rieben. Diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass meine Erregung um das Vielfache anwuchs und kleine Elektroschocks durch meinen Körper jagte. Ich schauderte abermals, als ich schwach um mich herum kalte Luft spürte und bemerkte, dass wir ja eigentlich auf dem Boden lagen.

Entschlossen packte ich Legolas an den Hüften und zog ihn an mich näher heran, wobei er laut aufkeuchte und seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken warf – unseren Kuss unterbrechen. Automatisch umschlangen seine Beine meine Taille und hielten sich an meinem Körper fest, als ich mir vorsichtig mit der kostbaren Fracht in meinen Armen erhob. Genauso vorsichtig verfrachtete ich den Elb auf unser Schlafgemach und betete mich zwischen seine immer noch um mich geschlungenen Beine. 

Hatte ich eigentlich überhaupt in meinem Leben Zeit und Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, das, was ich hier gerade trieb, einmal zu durchführen? Soweit ich denken kann, gab es solche Momente noch nie. Nur kurz davor war ich mich über Arwen zu schmeißen, doch würde das Elrond erfahren, wäre ich beim nächsten Sonnenaufgang wahrscheinlich öffentlich geköpft worden.

Ich, als zukünftiger König, sollte Anstand und Stärke präsentieren. Doch, das als Mann, ist grässlich qualvoll, wenn manchmal so attraktive und reizende Persönlichkeiten um einen herum sind.

Bis jetzt jedoch hatte ich das ganz gut geschafft. Doch nun scheiterte ich kläglich. Und das ohne ein Stückchen Gewissensbissen, die mich eigentlich jetzt zerstückeln sollten. Wahrscheinlich würde das später kommen. Aber wer wird sich Gedanken um später machen wollen, wenn er gerade von einem der schönsten Elben ganz Mittelerdes willig angenommen wird?

So ließ ich mich erneut auf ein Kuss mit dem Burschen ein und fühlte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken auf – und abgleiten. Oh, ja! Wie schön es sich doch anfühlte!

Ich unterbrach unseren Kuss und hörte Legolas protestierend leise knurren, doch meine Lippen wanderte zu seiner Ohrmuschel und meine Zunge tauschte in diese hinein. Das schien Legolas Meinung dann doch zu ändern und er krallte sich an meinen Schultern fest, seine Augen genüsslich schließend. 

Es gab mir ein umwerfendes Gefühl den stolzen und körperlich unnahbaren Elben, wie er mir immer erschien, stöhnend nach mehr unter sich zu sehen, zu spüren, zu schmecken und zu riechen. Seine Haute und sein Haar rochen sinnesberauschend. Ich verlor mich gänzlich in seiner Präsenz. War das ein Trick, den Elben anwandten, wenn sie jemanden verführten?

Ja verführte mich Legolas eigentlich, oder war ich das derjenige, der es tat?

Darauf würde ich im Moment ja wohl garantiert keine Antwort erhalten, also zerbreche ich mir darüber auch keine weiteren Gedanken. Punkt.

Ich knabberte eine Weile an seinen Ohrläppchen, bevor meine Zunge ihre Reise fortsetzte und zu seinem Hals hinabglitt, so sie die weiche Haut umspielte. Meine Lippen saugten sich an dieser fest und würden wohl nie mehr loslassen wollen, wäre da nicht dieses andere Verlangen in mir...

Also weiter mit der Reise!

Ich blieb an einer bereits hartaufgerichteten Knospen hängen und auch Legolas schien nicht wirklich abgeneigt zu sein, dass ich mich diesen Körperteilen auch ein wenig zuwandte, denn sein Aufbäumen meinem Mund entgegen, war zu eindeutig gewesen...

Also spielte ich mit den Warzen ein bisschen. Leckte über sie, saugte an ihnen und biss das eine oder andere Mal auch leicht zu. Die Belohnung dafür war ohrenbetäubend erregend.

Meine Hände derweil umspielten den gesamten Körper des Elben. Suchten nach empfindlichen Stellen, massierten und streichelten die Haut unter den Fingern und glitten unweigerlich immer weiter zum Zentrum der Leidenschaft hinunter.

Ich würde keinen Stop machen. Nicht, wenn er nichts dagegen unternimmt. Mich von sich stößt, anschreit oder einfach nur irgend eine angewiderte Geste macht. Und er sollte verdammt noch mal bald damit anfangen. Denn, wenn er bald nicht etwas unternimmt, wird es dann kein Zurück mehr geben. Ich verliere nämlich langsam aber sich die Kontrolle über mein Denken und mein Tun. Alles dreht sich nur noch um ihn. Um seinen Körper und seine gesamte Person...

Er unternahm nichts. Schien sogar immer mehr zu wollen. Also würde ich ihm diesen Wunsch auch nicht erwehren. Denn, wer war ich denn?

Ich glitt weiter hinunter, tauchte in seine Bauchnabel und tat auch einen Schritt weiter.

An seiner stolz hochragenden Erregung angekommen, strich ich sachte den Schaft entlang und hörte sein lautes Wimmern. Oh, wie das einen anmachte!

Meine Hand umfasste die mehr als deutlich erregte Männlichkeit Legolas und begann sie leicht mit leichten Auf - und Abbewegungen zu massieren, zu pumpen.

Er wand sich unter mir und jede Geste bat nach mehr. Verlangte nach mehr.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und umspielte mit der Zunge das harte und pulsierende Fleisch. Wie es mich danach dürstete. Und ich nahm, was mir gewillt geboten wurde. 

Ich nahm soviel ich konnte in den Mund, saugte und leckte daran, konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, was Legolas um den Verstand zu bringen schien.

Doch kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt packte er mich und zog mich hoch. 

Überrascht blickte ich auf den keuchenden Elbenprinzen hinunter und zeichnete einen Fragezeichen auf meine Stirn.

Doch er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll verführerisch und ich nächsten Augenblick befand ich mich unter ihm liegend. Er kniete über mir und senkte seine Lippen auf die meinen. Wie ich mich nach ihnen mittlerweile verzerrte...

Die Hände Legolas' wanderten meinen Körper hinab und mit einer Hand ergriff er nun meine Männlichkeit. Pumpte sie und entlockte mir ein lautes Stöhnen.

Ich schloss die Augen, bewegte mich den wohltuenden Berührungen entgegen, verlangte nun selbst nach mehr und fühlte plötzlich enge Hitze um mich herum. 

Erschrocken über dies riss ich meine Augen wieder auf und sah in die vor Lust benebelten Augen Legolas'.

Ließ alles geschehen und lebte meine Hände auf seine Hüften, während er sich langsam auf mich herabsenkte. Mich verrückt machte. 

Das, was da geschah, war ein einmaliger Gefühl! Zumindest für mich bis jetzt. Wer weiß, ob ich es noch einmal erleben würde? Ob ich das mit Legolas erleben würde? Doch war da nicht ein Hoffnungsschimmer?

Denn, Arwen war bereits zu ihres Gleichen über den Ozean gereist, hat mich nach einer –für sie – richtigen Entscheidung verlassen und wird ihr ewiges Leben dort verbringen, wo ihr Volk ist. Doch etwas schreckliches fiel mir während des Gedankenganges auf. Ich war erleichtert über ihren Fortgang. Spielten nur meine Gefühle verrückt, weil das mit Legolas mich glücklich machte? Doch warum freute ich mich so? Würde denn Legolas seinem Volke nicht ebenfalls folgen und mich dann hier lassen, wenn das Böse besiegt ist?

Es war eine bittere Wahrheit, doch ich wollte im Moment mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich wollte genießen. Und das tat ich. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen, die Legolas auf mir machte ließen mich erneut aufstöhnen, und obwohl ich keine Erfahrungen darin hatte, bewegte ich mich ihm von selbst entgegen – und bereitete uns beiden somit einen atemberaubenden Höhepunkt...

Schnappend nach Luft lagen wir uns beide in den Armen, und ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen Legolas durch das Haar zu streichen.

Er hatte mir gehört. Und was würde ich denn nun alles dafür geben meinen treuen Gefährten auch weiterhin an meiner Seite zu haben..

Und mein Wunsch wurde erhört. Ich wurde nach einer bitteren und langen Schlacht zum König Gondors gekrönt worden, und wie ich auch erwartete war Arwen nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte schon richtig gehandelt. Warum sollte sie ihr kostbares Geschenk – ewiges Leben -  wegen einem Menschen wie mir wegschmeißen? Sie war noch jung uns sollte die Wandlung der Welt nicht nur noch einmal erleben...

Nun stand ich hier. Die Gailaridas umkreisten mich und erhellten die düstere Umgebung in feinem Licht. Ich liebte diesen Ort. Und würde immer wieder gerne hierhin zurückkommen. Nun hatte wieder ich nicht oft die Gelegenheit dazu. Als König hatte man seine Pflichten. Wie ungern ich doch zum König wurde. Doch die Menschen sahen in mir ihre letzte Hoffnung. Ich war ihr Anführer und Leiter, dem sie vertrauten. Sollte ich da all ihre Hoffnungen gewissenlos zerschmettern und ihr vertrauen in mich ebenfalls zerstören?

Nein. Das konnte ich nicht.

Alle Elben waren nun weg. Und ich hatte zwar noch Gandals an meiner Seite, doch es fehlte mir doch tatsächlich eine andere Person. Und das war wirklich nicht Arwen. Sie fehlte mir schon, doch nicht mehr so, wie Legolas.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf eine Holzbank nieder und sah auf die glühwürmchenähnliche Wesen.

"Gefällt dir dieser Ort noch immer, Menschenkönig?", fragte mich eine zu bekannte Stimme und ich schreckte auf.

Meine erste Reaktion wies auf Legolas, der elegant bekleidet etwas weiter von mir entfernt stand und von vielen silbernen Leuchtpunkten umschwärmt wurde. Er sah wunderschön aus.

"Gewiss wäre ich nicht hier, wäre das nicht der Fall, Elbenprinz.", antwortete ich zurücklächelnd. "Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre den wohl letzten Elben hier in Mittelerde so plötzlich hier zu sehen?"

Er lächelte weich und ging zu mir herüber. Ließ sich neben mir nieder und sah zur Blätterdecke der vom Wald gebildeten *Höhle*.

"Ich hatte nachgedacht und mich entschieden.", sagte er sanft.

"Ja? Zu was hast du dich entschieden, Legolas?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Mein Herz begann Rekorde zu schlagen.

"Ich hab mich entschieden bei dir zu bleiben, Aragorn. Mein Platzt ist neben dir. Ich gehöre zu dir." Und endlich sah er mich an. Diese wunderschöne klare Augen. Ich verlor mich in ihnen immer und immer wieder.

Und eher ich darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, hatte ich den Elben schon in meine Arme geschlossen. Er erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Ich danke dir, dafür dass du zurückgekommen bist, Mellon. Im mil-cen."[1], flüsterte ich mich noch fester an ihn drückend.

"Enya na-hun cen. Ima mil-cen, mellon."[2], flüsterte er mir als Antwort und ich war in diesem Moment der glücklichste Sterbliche, den es auf Erden gab....

[1] Geliebter, ich liebe dich

[2] Mein herz gehört dir. Auch ich liebe dich, Liebster^.^

Ende der Geschichte 

Lollipop!! Das war ein mieser Flop -.-°  Hie ist man wohl am Ende der kleinen Aragorn/Legolas-FF angelangt und es fällt mir sehr schwer mich von ihr zu trennen *schnief* Und darum würde ich gerne von euch hören, ob ich mich an weitere FF's von diesem Genre... bzw. Pairing wagen darf. Gebt mir eure Meinung!! 

Viele süße Grüße und bis bald [??], eure Nijin^___^


End file.
